Project Higurashi
by red araknistel
Summary: AU. Inuyasha, an arrogant, anti-social boy, was suddenly caught in the middle of a magical mess, whose creators are set on finding a treasure. Hypnotized and ordered around by a fake fortune teller, he's then sent to find the key: Kagome Higurashi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in it. If you should accuse anyone, my mom owns more than I do. Ask her.   
  
  
  
A/N: This is my debut fic! It's a Inu/Kag fic so all of you people who were hoping to see a Sess/Kag or Kouga/Kag type of thing, don't even read further! I'm prejudice against all of you!!! Besides, we need more Kag/Inu stuff, where are all the Kag/Inu fics? Aren't they the original couple?   
  
  
  
Well this might also contain San/Mir in future chapters if you'd like to know. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to incorporate them into the story yet, but I soon will!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Project Higurashi   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5:30a.m.   
  
  
  
In the afternoon of yesterday, the temperature had been approximately 98 degrees with much humidity. Now, early in the morning, one would expect the weather to be a bit cool just to ease the torment of the mere, insignificant mortals...but inevitably, the weather only got worse.   
  
  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, forcing herself to fall asleep, but sighed as she opened them, knowing she couldn't really force her body to fall into that pleasantly insentient phase of human activity called sleep.   
  
  
  
5:31a.m.   
  
  
  
_Dammit! Why doesn't time go faster?_ Kagome picked at the lining of her sticky, pink shorts--well, they were supposed to be white, but a particular little somebody named Souta Higurashi, threw his red cap inside the washer with Kagome's white clothes--which were sticking to her skin with an unpleasant stickiness.   
  
  
  
She fanned herself morosely, knowing it would take time for this weather to leave. She walked out into the living room and flopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote as she landed.   
  
  
  
A short cartoon, an infomercial, a documentary on caterpillars, and a man talking about his success in selling dictionaries.   
  
  
  
She flipped to the T.V. Guide channel.   
  
  
  
5:45a.m.   
  
  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed her best friend Sango's phone number. Sango _had_ to be up, she was always up around 4:15a.m., even on weekends.   
  
  
  
Kagome watched the channels scroll up as she scanned for an interesting show. There was a dial tone.   
  
  
  
"Sango...pick up..." Kagome whispered to herself.   
  
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
  
  
"Sango?"   
  
  
  
"Speaking."   
  
  
  
"It's Kagome."   
  
  
  
"Oh, hey...what's wrong?" Sango suddenly asked.   
  
  
  
"Why is it that every time I call you, you think something's wrong?"   
  
  
  
"Because usually there is," Sango replied.   
  
  
  
"What are you doing right now?" Kagome asked, ignoring the reply from her friend.   
  
  
  
"I'm practicing jujitsu with my brother at park. He's getting really good!"   
  
  
  
"That's nice but...ARE YOU NUTS!? Do you know how hot it is? Or is that some sort of air conditioned park you're in?"   
  
  
  
Kagome heard a soft chuckle, an "oomph!", and "I got you!", then Sango again, "Actually it's a regular park," she replied, panting, not noticing the sarcasm in her friend's voice. "I don't know what's wrong with your house but where I live it's pretty good weather. So, you wanna come join us?"   
  
  
  
"I'll be there after I do pre-calculus homework."   
  
  
  
"Sure. And remember, no weapons!" Sango instructed as a "that's not fair!" was heard. Kagome laughed softly before she hang up and walked to her room to finish homework.   
  
  
  
She glanced at the clock.   
  
  
  
5:55a.m.   
  
  
  
"Ugh..." she grumbled, laying her head down on her bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
((()))   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you see her Inuyasha?" a soft whisper of a man's voice asked, circling the figure slowly, hands folded behind his back, as if he were a vulture surrounding carcass.   
  
  
  
"Hai."   
  
  
  
"You will find out where she lives, do you understand?"   
  
  
  
"Hai."   
  
  
  
"You _will_ get close to her."   
  
  
  
"Hai."   
  
  
  
"Then you will take the key and find the treasure _HE_ seek. Do you follow, Inuyasha?"   
  
  
  
"Hai."   
  
  
  
"And one last thing: You will get her number for me--"   
  
  
  
"Kouga..." a small, stern voice snapped behind him.   
  
  
  
"Ugh...fine, fine...Now when I snap my fingers, you will awaken from this trance and do as _HE_ says."   
  
  
  
"Hai."   
  
  
  
The man named Kouga snapped his fingers. Just as he did so, Inuyasha's lifeless amber eyes came back, an arrogant, confused, stubborn look filled them, the personality in the boy coming back to piss the man off.   
  
  
  
"What the fuck--who the fuck are you?"   
  
  
  
The man simply smiled. "I'm your master, ruler, commander, guru, pedagogue; which ever you prefe--"   
  
  
  
"Kouga..." a young girl's voice called, seeming persistent, impatient yet lifeless in every sense of the word. Inuyasha momentarily glanced at her. She was a small girl, a pretty--but extremely pale--girl, with silver hair like Inuyasha, except her eyes were so dead, it sent a subtle chill down Inuyasha's back.   
  
  
  
"Gomen, gomen...damn, sorry there," Kouga said to the white-haired girl. He turned back to Inuyasha, rolling his eyes. "I'm Kouga, the subordinate of a powerful lord youkai who seeks your help," Kouga replied in a bored tone, taking Inuyasha's attention back to him.   
  
  
  
"What if I don't wanna help this dumbass?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting the girl, folding his arms.   
  
  
  
"Oh you will have to...you won't even know you're doing it," Kouga replied, haughtily.   
  
  
  
"Fuck you bastard! If you think I'm going to do any type of shit you order me to do--just forge--"   
  
  
  
"Okay, Inukoro, you're pissing me off, you can leave now," Kouga said with boredom in his voice, as he leaned back into his chair.   
  
  
  
"Inuk--!? You damn bastard! Come he--" Inuyasha began, but as he reached out to grab onto Kouga, a small opening beneath him gaped and surprisingly, he was dropped into downtown Tokyo.   
  
  
  
No one seemed to notice that he just dropped out of the sky from no where in particular. It all seemed so normal. The weather, still humid and hot, the people walking around to get to lunch or hang out with their friends. They didn't notice him at all.   
  
  
  
_What the hell just happened back there? First I'm beating the crap out of this guy who ripped me off, then second, I'm here in this damn city._   
  
  
  
_Okay, first of all, he was beating the crap out of you._   
  
  
  
_Was not! He punched me once or twice but that's all the bastard got--_   
  
  
  
_And SECOND, after you "beat the guy up"--_   
  
  
  
_I DID!_   
  
  
  
_--you went to go bully a fortune teller who happened to hypnotize you, causing you to go into a comatose state._   
  
  
  
_It wasn't my fault! The guy was giving me these weird looks--Ugh! Then what happened?_   
  
  
  
_Then you came here!_   
  
  
  
_Feh! I know that!_   
  
  
  
_I can't believe how stupid you are...talking to yourself the way you are..._   
  
  
  
_You're the one talking to yourself!_   
  
  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Sometimes an unusual phenomenon would occur in him--his head would argue with itself as if it were two old men bickering about whose dentures were softer while having coffee at a cheap diner. He decided to ignore it as he walked to find some shade.   
  
  
  
So who was that Kouga guy? What did he do while he was in his coma-like state? Inuyasha went to one of the hot dog stands and paid for a hot dog and some fries. He bit into it as he pondered.   
  
  
  
_What time is it?_ he wondered. He glanced at his watch.   
  
  
  
6:45a.m.   
  
  
  
_I came to that fair last night...they kept me the whole night!? What the hell did they do?_   
  
  
  
He didn't _feel_ any different. It didn't feel as if they did anything to him physically. His mind seemed to be intact--well as intact as it ever was--and it didn't seem as if they did anything to his surroundings.   
  
  
  
So what _did_ Kouga do?   
  
  
  
As he pondered on, his mind wandering elsewhere, he crashed into a young, ebony-haired girl with the strangest eyes, and abnormally colored pink shorts, as she sped down the street on her bike.   
  
  
  
His eyes widened as he turned, unconsciously, the instant her bike made contact with him.   
  
  
  
"Oh shit..." he breathed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The first chapter of a first fic! What do you think?   
  
  
  



End file.
